Overleg Wikistad:Plaats van de maand
Moeten we echt over alles stemmen? Ik stel voor dat iedereen een plaats mag voordragen en één week ofzo mogen er tegenargumenten komen. Als er geen tegenargumenten komen wordt dat de plaats van de maand. Of we kunnen ook stemmen met zo'n , dat gaat sneller en is handiger. Verder wil ik nog zeggen dat het op Wikistad:Hoofdpagina wordt veranderd, maar niet op de vertalingen (Wikistad:Hoofdpagina/fr, ...), miss dat iemand dat wil doen (bot?). 27 mei 2007 12:17 (UTC) :Pfff, argumenten duurt nog langer dan stemmen he. 27 mei 2007 13:22 (UTC) ::Dat weet ik niet... Als er geen zijn is het toch snel gedaan? Of de tweede optie: poll. 27 mei 2007 13:32 (UTC) :::Oke, kzal et wel regelen. Ik zal er een poll van maken. 27 mei 2007 13:34 (UTC) He, waarom wist ik niks van deze stemming? Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 19:01 (UTC) :En wrm wist ik niets van de aanpassingen op deze pagina?? Ik onderhoud deze pagina wel en wens zelf ook nog wat beslissingsrecht te hebben. De Oude Wijk is amper 2 weken PvdM geweest, en de stemming heeft amper een week geduurd. Dat kan niet zijn he 30 mei 2007 11:45 (UTC) :We gaan nu deftig echt één maand nemen (van 1 tot 30/31) 30 mei 2007 13:04 (UTC) En ik wil wel eens terugkomen op mijn opmerking: Het wordt op Wikistad:Hoofdpagina veranderd, maar niet op de vertalingen (Wikistad:Hoofdpagina/fr, ...), miss dat iemand dat wil doen? 30 mei 2007 12:18 (UTC) :Over de hoofdpagina nu, hij wordt met de dag lelijker, en dat de Vredesgazet erin staat vinnik ook niet helemaal eerlijk. Alexandru eq. 30 mei 2007 14:14 (UTC) ::Kunnen we de hoofdpagina van WP NL niet gebruiken? Die doorzichtige lichtblauwe kaders? 30 mei 2007 14:19 (UTC) ::@Al, heja, wist ik zelfs niet. Kunnen we er anders geen 3 nieuwtjes inzetten, van de drie grootste kranten elke 1? Lijkt me beter. 30 mei 2007 14:48 (UTC) :::@Geleyns, neejoh, nog verwarrender voor beginners. "Zit ik nu op WP of WS?" 30 mei 2007 14:48 (UTC) ::::Dat vind ik nu wel goed.. Alexandru eq. 30 mei 2007 14:49 (UTC) :::::Mss gewoon geen krant erop? Zorgt voor minder problemen. En Dimitri noem me Ruben (je zei toch dat je een man van voornamen was?), en ja ik begrijp je mening... 30 mei 2007 14:50 (UTC) ::::::Thnx, en ja srry, was uit Wiki-nickname-gewoonte Ruben :) 30 mei 2007 14:52 (UTC) :::::Of gwn verwijzing naar de 3 of 5 grootste kranten? 30 mei 2007 14:52 (UTC) ::::::Ok, dat lijkt me nog beter. Alexandru eq. 30 mei 2007 19:08 (UTC) Moet er nu niet opnieuw gestemd worden? Alexandru eq. 3 jun 2007 15:36 (UTC) :Idd, wordt stilaan tijd. Maarten Michels 14 jun 2007 17:32 (UTC) ::Hallooo? Alexandru eq. 19 jun 2007 15:49 (UTC) :::Niet genoeg kandidaten (en nu te druk) 19 jun 2007 16:28 (UTC) ::::Nu zijn er wel genoeg kandidaten, zal ik het anders doen? We hebben nog maar 10 dagen! Alexandru eq. 19 jun 2007 17:13 (UTC)